


Prince Lindworm

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Victor has a twin, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: This is an adaptation of the Prince Lindworm Fairy Tale.A queen wishes for a child, gets magical help and screws it up. Ending with her giving birth to a worm and a prince.Once the prince is old enough to marry, the worm shows up and demands to be married first as they are older.Victor is the Worm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 103 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I need to get all these arranged marriage stories out of my head before I can return to the Blood Mages series.
> 
> As always the ask and messages on [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) are open for any questions.

A long time ago, their was this small Kingdom that was in great prosperity for their people were happy and content. This should have brought great joy to the King and Queen but they were deeply saddened as although they shared a great love, they had no children. 

The Queen felt burdened about this greatly and, after many years of fruitless effort, she traveled to a woodland cabin on the outskirts of their land to seek the wisdom of the woman there. Minako was known to have traveled many countries and words were whispered that she was favored by the magic of the country. So the Queen hoped that perhaps she would know of a way for the Queen to conceive.

Now Minako was indeed well traveled, for she was a woman of great powers herself, and she had indeed come across many ways to help the Queen. But as she listened she understood that the way for the Queen to be helped had to be one of lesser effort, for the Queen was very content in things going as they went.

So Minako gave the Queen a magic teacup. The same teacup they had just drank from. And she told the Queen exactly what to do. 

"Take this teacup and when you arrive at the Palace take it into your viewing garden. There you will make rosebud tea, pour it in the cup and take only one sip of it before emptying it in the well you have there. Then once that is done, place the teacup upside down on the side of the well and leave it overnight. When you come back the next morning there will be two roses under the teacup, One red and One white. The red one will give you a child of great Physical strength, capable of defending a country by their own hands. The White one will give you a child that holds great wisdom, one who will be able to negotiate any situation. You must then eat one and drop the other in the well. Do not eat both under any circumstance." 

Minako had the Queen repeat the instructions several times. Sending her on her way back to the Palace only after she was certain that it was well remembered.

Poorly the Queen was a simple mind and although following all the instructions she had found the roses to sweet. So after first eating the White one as she wished for a child of great intelligence she also ate the Red one, only tossing a few petals in the well. 

When she became with child she thought that Minako had just exaggerated the risks. Her pregnancy was a good one, although there were some struggles coming up in the land. The dry summer had made many of the wells in the country dry up, but as the King was well loved even among his neighbors they simply came to his help. This did lead to the King visiting one of their neighboring lands the night the Queen delivered. 

The poor woman was so shaken by the force that she was unable to call for help at first. Later she was happy about it, as the first child coming from her body was not a child but a hideous Silver and White worm. She screamed when she saw it making it recoil of the bad and slither out of the chambers before the night maid could come in. Thinking the Queen had screamed for the her delivery had started she immediately took action. Leaving the Queen worried about not being able to deliver a child, but soon enough a second child was born. A lovely prince with Golden Hair and a light redness to his skin. She held the baby close and willed herself to forget about the worm.

The King was overjoyed that he had been blessed with a son and many celebrations where held in his honor.

The Prince grew up big and strong, even though the land was having hard times due to severe droughts. Years passed and the King was ready to retire his land to his son, poorly for the boy was well in strength he lacked much in Wisdom. So the King decided his son must marry a princess of great intelligence to compensate. 

Understanding that this would be the only way to get the crown the Prince set out for a bride. But at every cross-way to an other country he would find his path blocked by a great Lindworm, easily the size of a man. 

"A Bride for me before A Bride for you, my brother" The lindworm told him. 

The Prince was startled to be addressed so familiar and turned back to the Palace where after telling this encounter the Queen broke down and finally told her dark secret. There had been a second child, or worse a first, and as they were older they had a right to be married first indeed. The King loved his Queen a lot but he did feel jaded a bit for her foolishness to not head the warning. As it was also clear that their drought was also caused by not having the second rose dropped in the well. The Queen begged her King's forgiveness, and he gave it to her. 

Messages were sent out to the neighboring countries if any kings had a second or third daughter to spare to marry the Kings son. Leaving out which son he meant. 

Soon enough a princess was sent over and she was kept to her self till the very last moment before meeting her bridegroom. The ceremony was held and the Princess and the worm were led to the Bridal chambers. By next morning only the worm was found sleeping peacefully in the bed looking very well fed.

The Prince believing that now that the worm had had his bride he was clear to marry himself set out again. but soon enough he found his path blocked by the worm again.

"A Bride for me before A Bride for you, my brother" The lindworm told him. 

After traveling back to the Palace telling his father what the worm had said, the King sent out more messages. Leading to a second Princess being sent over, married and by morning having shared the first princess' fate. 

This was making the King and Queen anxious, for it was clear that the worm needed a special kind of bride. Poorly though by having the two princesses disappear like they did, the neighboring kingdoms declared to have no more daughters to spare. 

Being aware that people were starting to talk, the King dressed as a tradesman and traveled his own land. After all the worm only demanded a bride not a princess so if a princess was not what the worm needed he could find somebody else. 

After several days he found himself near the outskirts of his lands and he stayed the night in an abandoned cabin. The next morning he woke to a lovely cup filled with tea on the table and a note stating that the one he needed would be wearing a blue shirt if only he followed the small path that started behind the cabin. 

The King thought no more of it, he was married to the Queen for a reason after all, and quickly hurried down the path. At the end of it he found a small in, but all the people he could see were wearing either green or brown. Feeling a bit devastated he wanted to turn only to see a boy come around the inn from the back garden, wearing a blue shirt. The King called for the boy and demanded to know who he was and where to find his parents. 

"I'm Katsuki Yuuri your Highness, and this is the Katsuki family inn. Our friends Minako had stated you'd be coming by one of these days, although she had not said why." 

At this the boy ushers the stunned King into the Inn. There he finds the rest of the family and tells them he has been told by great authority that Yuuri is to be the next 'bride' to the Lindworm. At first the Katsuki's refuse but the King makes it clear that it is the only thing left to safe the country so he must insist. By the end of the day the King leaves them with the knowledge that Yuuri will be picked up for his wedding in one week. 

Yuuri writes his godmother Minako a letter telling her of his woes. Hoping that perhaps she will know a way out of this marriage, but all she writes back is that on his wedding night he should be wearing 3 nightshirts and only shed one for any skin he would tell the worm to shed. And that on his way to the Palace he should be, true, honest and kind. Just as she was certain he was raised. So he does not feel like she helped him a lot. But he has his mother and sister make him 3 shirts just in case. 

The carriage to collect him is right on time but to Yuuri's heart way to early, as he stands at the doors saying his goodbye's to all his friends and family. He refuses to load in a dowry stating that he is already giving his life, that should be enough. Getting a solemn nod from the guard. 

They set off and was the reason for the journey not perilous Yuuri might have even enjoyed it. But once they arrive at the first crossroad the cart comes to a halt. When he looks out the carriage he sees several cows on the road and the herder-boy looking desperate. True to his nature Yuuri steps out and offers his help. It is greatly appreciated and between the two of them they have the cows rounded in mere minutes. The boy wishes to repay him but Yuuri declines. 

Leaving the crossroad Yuuri thinks of the dark skinned boy fondly, maybe in an other time and place they could have been friends.

They have just passed one of the larger towns when the cart comes to another halt. This time a young boy with medium long brown hair and a slight tan to his skin is sitting on the road trying to upload apples back in a carry basket but as there is a slight tilt to the road the basket keeps falling over. Yuuri steps out and offers his assistance, it is accepted. While Yuuri holds the basket straight the boy keeps putting apples in. They are nicely talking till the boy asks where Yuuri is going to, not feeling to lie he tells the boy he is of to marry a lindworm in hope of saving the land. The boy nods and wishes him well. 

Back in the carriage Yuuri wonders if he and this boy could have been friends if not for his destiny.

They have traveled many more miles and looking for a place ready to settle for the night when Yuuri halts the carriage, certain he heard a weeping noise. Sure enough after he steps from the carriage he finds a young boy with messy brown hair and freckles sitting at the side of the road. The boy was on his way home but his pig ran away and although he managed to get it back there was no way he would make it to the place he was to stay the night before well after dinner time. At this Yuuri offered the boy and his pig a ride in the carriage, that would surely help. The boy gladly accepts and leads them to a lodge. 

The next morning is a clear and bright day that leaves Yuuri wake up extra early. He decides to step out and enjoy his last morning as they will arrive at the castle around noon and he will be in the worms chambers by nightfall. he steps out and to his amazement doesn't just find the boy from last night but the other two boys there as well. Sitting at a table sipping tea and pointing at the fourth chair to him. He slowly walks up to them and sits down.

At first it is the boy from the cows that speaks up. 

"Thank you again Yuuri for helping me with my cows. Not many stop and help, for ones neither of the princesses did. So because of this I will tell you what to do to help you survive your wedding night. Once you arrive at the Palace demand that the King and Queen provide the wedding chambers with a tub full of lye, a tub full of fresh milk and three sets of whips. They are absolutely necessary." 

At this the boy from the Apples speaks up. 

"As you have been told you must ask the Worm to shed one of his skins. Then proceed by dipping one of the whips in the tub of lye water before removing one of your nightshirts. Use this to whip the worm with till his skin turns from silver to blue. Then use your nightshirt dipped in the milk to rub the worm clean, do not stop till all of his skin is white again. Place your shirt over the shedded skin as to make certain it does not get messed up. Continue this process for both other shirts."

Then it is clearly time for the boy with the pig to speak.

"Once this is done the worm will be to tired to eat you and ask for you to let them sleep. They will say that they will eat you once they wake up. Tell them you do not fear to be eaten but that you demand to sleep in the wedding bed with them. They will not refuse you. Hold them tight during the night and by morning you will have no more fear of dying." 

Yuuri looks at the three boys and finally sees the glimmer of light around them. He finishes his tea and thanks them greatly for their advice. He is certain to follow it. 

In much greater spirit than that he left with from home he continues his travels. He is even able to greet the king and Queen with a smile. When the king asks him if he is ready to be married he says he is indeed but he does have some requests to be headed.

The King thinks he will try to get out from the marriage wants to refuse but the Queen tells him that he can always refuse after the requests are made. Both look at Yuuri in a bit of a bedazzlement when he lays down his request for the item's in the bridal chambers. But as they in no way hinder the marriage to be taken place they assure Yuuri the item's will be there. After that they step into the throne room where the worm awaits their 'bride'. 

Yuuri says his vows without as much as a tremor to his voice looking the worm straight in their eyes. After the ceremony there is a small banquet, but the worm eats nearly nothing and Yuuri well, he misses his mother's cooking. Soon enough it's time to go to bed and Yuuri follows a page boy down the hall to the bridal chambers. There he changes into his three nightshirts and awaits his groom. 

The worm coils into the room and raises itself upright. And just stares at Yuuri for a while.

"Fair bride of mine, shed your nightshirt." The worms voice booms through then room, sounding every bit a prince.

"Great prince lindworm, shed a skin for me first." Yuuri smiles, and sees this unsettles the worm a bit. 

"No one dared to make a request like that to me before." There is a shiver that goes through the worm.

Yuuri straightens his back. "And I command you to do it now." This causes the worm to start to moan and wiggle. 

Soon enough though there is one fully shed worm skin on the floor. Yuuri used the shedding to wash the first of the whips in the lye water and starts whipping the worm relentless before he has fully recovered from the shedding. When there is no more spot on the worm that is not blue from the lye reacting, he finally removes his first nightshirt. He then wets it in the milk and starts washing the worms skin in strong strokes till the worm is once again white as snow. After that he takes the discarded skin and places his shirt over it.

"Fair bride of mine, shed your nightshirt." The worms voice sounds a bit more subdued but still clearly has a princely ring to it. 

"Great prince lindworm, shed a skin for me first." Yuuri smiles, and sees this unsettles the worm a even more than before.

"No one dared to make a request like that to me before tonigh." There is a shiver that goes through the worm. His blue eyes shimmer.

Yuuri straightens his back. "And I command you to do it now." This causes the worm to start to moan and wiggle. Shedding his second skin.

Sure enough, once the worm is done Yuuri is on him again with the whips, and the wash down. After the second time the worm takes a bit longer to get back up. Leaving Yuuri enough time to think about what he's been doing. Somehow the glow around the worm seems to be getting less and their eyes look different.

"Fair bride of mine, shed your nightshirt." The worms voice has lost most of it's force, but not it's princely demeanor. 

"Great prince lindworm, shed a skin for me first." Yuuri smiles softly causing the worm to inch closer to him. 

"No one dared to make a request like that to me before tonight ever." The worm is almost smiling at Yuuri.

Yuuri straightens his back. "And I command you to do it now." This causes the worm to start to moan and wiggle. Leaving the third skin on the floor.

This time Yuuri feels every one of his arm muscles when going over the worm with the lye soaked whips. And his back while washing the worm down with the last of his night shirts. Standing before the worm in nothing but his underpants. 

Sure as that he was told though the worm requests to be allowed to sleep, for being told to shed and then being beaten and washed has tired him out far beyond his ability to eat Yuuri. 

"I will resign from eating you and sleep in the bed till morning, by then my powers will have been restored to me." The worm moves towards the bed and Yuuri remembers the last part of his tasks.

"Great Prince Lindworm, you seem to forget that tonight is also my wedding night and I demand to be allowed to share the bed with you." 

The worm turns their head towards Yuuri and as they are met with nothing but a strong resolve they nod their head.

"You may. It is a large bed. We can easiliy share the space for the night without being in each others way." The worm slithers into the bed and rolls onto one side.

"Great Prince Lindworm, what kind of bride would I bee to have space between me and my groom on the wedding night." Yuuri slides into the bed. "Come here and sleep in my arms. let us at least enjoy the night in combined sleep if nothing else.

The worm looks at Yuuri and as the look on his face says nothing other than his words indicated he rolls over and snuggles up to Yuuri to sleep.

The next morning Yuuri wakes from a light poke to his arm. Nothing that had been told to him could prepare him for the sight greeting him. There only inches from his face lies by far the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Skin as white as snow, hair as gleam as silver and eyes as blue as the clearest sky. But above all a mouth shaped like a heart grinning broadly at him. Yuuri can feel his cheeks flush red.

"Good morning my bride." The man's voice sounds so much alike the worms that there is no doubt about the identity of the man, making Yuuri smile.

"Good morning my groom." After this the Prince- former worm steals his lips. 

And when the guards come to perceive what they were expecting to be the worm asleep and a missing bride the doors get closed hasty to give the newly married couple some privacy. They then quickly run to the throne room to tell the King and Queen. Only to find them in conversation with a woman who clearly is known to travel. 

Much to the chagrin of the Prince it is the former worm, now called Victor that eventually gets crowned King with Yuuri as his consort. But once the Prince finds a princess for himself he resigns to becoming the trusty knight to her being Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll drop by your profile to check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
